Hunting ground
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: When the hunters are coming to the Prideland, Simba and the rest of the gang decided to stay with Clifford and Daffodil until the Open Season is over, but the General decided to destroy Pride Rock. Note, this was a collaboration between me and CliffordxLion King member as roleplay.
A week later at the Prideland, Kion and Vitani are at the top of Pride Rock looking for danger, until Hitler arrive.

Hitler said, "Hey you two, got a minute."

Vitani said, "Sure."

Kion said, " What's going on?"

Hitler said, "We got a problem."

Vitani said, "What problem?"

Hitler said, "Open Season."

Kion said, "What?"

Hitler said, "Open Season. Tomorrow, every hunter are gonna hunt for food. Which means, they might come and kill some animals in the Prideland."

Kion said, "Well, as long as they don't take too much and respect the Circle of Life, that's fine. If they harm any of us lions, though, that's when they'll go too far."

Hitler said, "Which is why you gotta find a new place to live for a while. There's just too many hunters and I heard that they'll hunt bunch of lions."

Vitani said, "But, where can we go?"

Kion said, "The only place we can stay is at the city."

Vitani said, "Well, I guess that's where we'd better go, then..."

Kion said, "I'll ask my dad and all of the other lions. Vitani, go to the city and have Clifford and Daffodil to tidy up the apartment for all of us to stay in."

Vitani said, "Rodger that Kion."

So Vitani went to the city while Kion went to find his dad.

Kion said, "Dad?"

Simba said, "Yes, Kion?"

Kion said, "I have to tell you something."

Simba said, "Sure, what is it?"

Kion said, "Hitler came to told us that a bunch of hunters are gonna come to the Savannah tomorrow for Open Season hunting. We need to evacuate the Prideland until the Open Season hunting is over."

Simba sighed and said, "With all that's been going on, I'd forgotten about this...All right, son. Where are we going?"

Kion said, "The city, where Clifford and Daffodil can take care of us."

Simba said, "Oh great, that clean freak again. Alright, I'll warn Nala and the others. Can you also get some of the Outlander to come with us as well?"

Kion said, "Wait, what? Why?"

Simba said, "Because if we don't have enemies, then Lion Guard would never exist."

Kion said, "Hmm, I guess I didn't thought of that."

Simba said, "Just bring Zira, Zuri, Kovu, Nuka, Jasiri, Rairai, Dogo, and Goigoi okay."

Kion said, "Will do, Dad!"

So Kion went to the Outland to find the Outsider. Meanwhile, Zira, Kovu, Nuka, and Zuri are eating some leftover fox pelt.

Zira said, "Wow Zuri, I still can't believe you manage to kill all of these fox just for us to eat."

Zuri said, "See? I'm a genius, aren't I?"

Zira said, "Yes. You're like the daughter I never had...Or rather, like the one I had before she TURNED ON ME..."

Zuri said, "Well, you don't have to worry about her any more."

Kion said, "Not until today."

The four turned around and saw Kion.

Zira said, "Grrrr, what are you doing here lion cub? Can't you see that we're eating?"

Kion said, "Yes, I can, but tomorrow, we've got a threat coming facing all of us, good and evil. Hunters are coming for Open Season, and we need to evacuate the Pride Lands before tomorrow. We decided to take you with us."

Kovu said, "Wait, did you say hunters?"

Kion said, "Yes."

Kovu said, "Uh mother, remember when I went off on my own."

Zira said, "Yes, why?"

Kovu said, "I sort of saw one hunter who was hunting for food."

Zira said, "Well next time, be careful."

Zuri said, "Fine, we'll come with you, under one condition. You must respect us Outlander as normal animal."

Kion said, "Only if you respect us Pridelanders."

Zuri said, "Deal."

Kion said, "Great. Now I gotta go find Jasiri and the jackal family. Get to Pride Rock where everybody is at and we'll get going."

So the four nodded and they went to Pride Rock. Kion went to find Jasiri. Soon, he found her."

Kion said, "Jasiri!"

Jasiri said, "Oh, hi Kion. What are you doing here?"

Kion said, "We have to get outta here! There's some hunters coming for open season tomorrow!"

Jasiri said, "Where are we going?"

Kion said, "We have a place, don't worry."

Jasiri said, "Alright. Thanks for telling me."

So Jasiri went to Pride Rock to see the others. Meanwhile, Kion went to find the jackal family. Soon, he found them.

Kion said, "Rairai."

Rairai gasped and said, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Kion. Hehehehehehehe, come to steal back our food."

Kion said, "We don't have time for that. We need to evacuate the Prideland, because hunters are gonna be here and kill many animals."

Dogo said, "Hunters?"

Kion said, "Yeah, they're extremely dangerous."

Rairai said, "Well okay. We'll join you, but don't expect us to be good."

Kion said, "But you gotta respect us first."

Rairai said, "Deal. We'll makes sure we're good enough for you, right Goigoi."

Rairai saw Goigoi sleepy and she kicked him to wake him up.

Goigoi said, "Huh?"

Rairai said, "Stop sleeping. We're going to another place and Kion and the rest of the Pridelanders are taking us."

Goigoi said, "Hmm, will there be food."

Rairai sighed and said, "Yes, there will be food."

Kion said, "Great, let get back to Pride Rock."

So Kion took the jackal family back to Pride Rock. When they got there, Simba was just about to make an announcement.

Simba said, "Alright everybody. Let all calm down. Now you all know why we're all gathering around. To evacuate the Prideland until the Hunting season is over. So, let get ready for roll call. Let see, me, Nala, Tina, Hitler, Sarafina, Tifu, Kion, Jasiri, Fuli, Beshte, Rafiki, Zira, Zuri, Kovu, Nuka, Sarabi, Dogo, Rairai, Goigoi, and Ono. Vitani is probably waiting for us at the city. Alright, it seem like everybody is here. Now, let get going."

So everybody started walking to the city. Soon, they went to the front of the apartment. Clifford and Daffodil came out the front of the lobby.

Clifford said, "Hey, guys!"

Daffodil said, "We're so glad you can make it."

Simba said, "Thanks for letting us stay in your apartment until the hunting is over."

Daffodil said, "Well actually, me and Nala have some unfinished business to attend."

Nala said, "And just what business do you mean."

Daffodil said, "Baths."

Nala said, "Oh, no, not again..."

Simba said, "Alright, let calm down. So um Clifford, is Emily Elizabeth home yet?"

Clifford said, "Uh, actually Simba, Emily Elizabeth died about a week ago. A certain lion cub just killed her."

They all looked at Zuri.

Zuri said, "What? Janja told me too."

Clifford said, "But on the other hand, we did manage to make a potluck here at the courtyard."

Tifu said, "Potluck. What a potluck?"

Daffodil said, "A potluck is a party where everybody brings different food and we all gather around to talk and have fun."

Kovu said, "But, we didn't bring any food."

Daffodil said, "Which is why we gotta cook and buy some food."

Zira said, "Well, I think me, Nala, Tina, Rairai, and Hitler can do the cooking."

Clifford said, "Great. Now we need someone to go to the store and get some food for us."

Kion said, "How about you let me and Vitani handle it?"

Clifford said, "Well, there's a lot of food, so you'll probably need about ten people."

Kion said, "Alright. Me, Vitani, Zuri, Beshte, Fuli, Ono, Kovu, Dogo, Jasiri and Nuka will buy some food."

Daffodil said, "Great. Meanwhile, the rest of you can help us with the party decoration at the courtyard."

Simba said, "I think we can handle that."

Kion said, "All right, then. Let's go, guys!"

Clifford said, "Hold on, here is the list that we need."

Tifu said, "Wow, that a lot of list."

Kion said, "Thanks, come on."

So Kion, Vitani, Zuri, Beshte, Fuli, Ono, Jasiri, Dogo, Kovu, and Nuka went to the store to get some ingredient.

Beshte said, "Okay Kion, what is the first thing we need on our list."

Kion said, "Steak's the first thing on here. That shouldn't be too much trouble..."

So Ono used his vision to find some steak.

Ono said, "Hey guys, I found some steak."

So they all went to the meat idle and got some steak.

Kion said, "Here we go!"

Zuri said, "Perfect."

Fuli said, "You know, maybe we can make this shopping a little faster. Instead of just following the list, we can just grab as many food as we can."

Kion said, "I'm not sure that would work, but it would make the day easier. Okay, everybody find and grabs as many food as you can. Meet us outside after we're done."

So everybody nodded, split up and grabbed as many food as they can. Later, they all meet up outside the store.

Kion said, "Alright, it looked like everybody is here. Now, before we get back to the apartment, let figure out what we bought."

Fuli said, "I got bacon!"

Beshte said, "I got some fruits!"

Zuri said, "I got some sugar and flour."

Kion said, "I got brownies, pancake, and syrup."

Tifu said, "I bought some peanut buttercup and raisin."

Nuka said, "I got some potato and vegetable."

Vitani said, "I got some napkin, plate, fork, knife, and spoon."

Ono said, "I got some pumpkin pie, and rice."

Dogo said, "I got some Pokepuff."

Jasiri said, "and I got some soda."

Kovu said, "And I got some water, juice, and beer."

Kion said, "Well, I guess that covers it..."

Zuri said, "Now let get back to the apartment."

So they all went back to the apartment.

Kion said, "Dad, we got the stuff."

Simba said, "Great, place them in the kitchen."

Kion said, "Will do, Dad!"

So they all placed the grocery on the table.

Daffodil said, "Wow, that a lot of food."

Hitler said, "Huh? Uh Kion, why is there a beer in the bag?"

Kion said, "Ask Kovu."

Kovu said, "Uh" He giggle nervously.

Hitler sighed and said, "Well, since you're an animal, I guess you should know that beer is an alcohol. Only adult can drink it. Cubs like you are too young."

Kovu said, "Whoop."

Hitler said, "That okay Kovu. You didn't know that."

Kovu said, "Yeah...Go ahead and throw it away, then..."

Hitler said, "Nah, it okay. I'll drink it later."

Kovu said, "Okay, then."

Daffodil said, "Okay. Kion, Tifu, and Zuri. Can you three do me a favor and invite a list of friends from our apartment?"

Kion said, "Sure thing, Daffodil!"

So Kion, Tifu, and Zuri went to find all of Clifford and Daffodil friends. The first place they hit is Jorge apartment. Kion knocked on the door.

Kion said, "Hey, Jorge! You home?"

Jorge said, "Hey, I know you. You're Kion right."

Kion said, "Yeah, I believe we met last time."

Jorge said, "And I see you have two girlfriend."

Kion said, "Well, I do have two girlfriends, but this one over here isn't one of them."

Zuri said, "You didn't have to say that!"

Jorge said, "Well, what brings you here?"

Tifu said, "Clifford and Daffodil is having a potluck outside of the courtyard?"

Jorge said, "Well, sign me up!"

Feb 7Kion said, "Alright, we'll see you there."

So the three went to their next guest. They went to Flo and Zo apartment.

Kion said. "Flo? Zo? You there?"

Flo said, "Hi Kion."

Zo said, "What up?"

Kion said, "Clifford and Daffodil put on a potluck, and we've been helping. Wanna come?"

Flo and Zo said, "Sure!"

Tifu said, "Great. See you tonight."

So the three went to their next guest. They went to Trixie apartment.

Kion said, "Trixie! You home?"

Trixie said, "Well hello there lion cubs. How can I help you?"

Zuri said, "Clifford and Daffodil are having a potluck party. Wanna come."

Trixie said, "Of course I'll come. See ya later."

So the three went to their next guest. They went to Teacup apartment.

Kion said, "Teacup? You around?"

Teacup said, "Well hello there-"

Teacup saw three lion. She panic in fear.

Teacup said, "Ahh, don't hurt me."

Kion said, "Hey, calm down. We're not gonna hurt you. Right Zuri."

Zuri sighed and said, "Right."

Teacup said, "Oh, okay."

Tifu said, "Clifford and Daffodil are having a potluck and we would like to invite you."

Teacup said, "Oh um, that sound wonderful. I'll be there."

Kion said, "Thanks, see ya."

So the three went to their next guest. They went to Cheri apartment.

Kion said, "Cheri? You around?"

Cheri said, "Yeah, I'm here. What's going on?"

Kion said, "Clifford and Daffodil are having a potluck. Wanna come?"

Cheri said, "Sure!"

Kion said, "Great, see ya."

So they went on to their next guest. They went to Bebe apartment.

Kion said, "Hey Bebe, you home."

Bebe said, "Oh hi there lion cubs. What can I do for you?"

Tifu said, "Clifford and Daffodil are having a potluck. Wanna come."

Bebe said, "Sure."

Kion said, "Thanks, see ya."

So the three went to their last apartment. They went to Jack apartment.

Kion said, "Jack? You around?"

Jack said, "Hey, guys!"

Kion said, "Clifford and Daffodil are having a potluck. Wanna come?"

Jack said, "Of course."

Zuri said, "Great, we'll see you there."

So Kion, Zuri, and Tifu went back to the apartment.

Clifford said, "Hey guys, did you invite everybody?"

Kion said, "You bet we did!"

Clifford said, "Great."

Daffodil said, "Hey Kion, wanna be our food taster."

Kion said, "Sure!"

So Kion went to the kitchen to taste the food.

Hitler said, "Hey Kion. Try this meatloaf I'm preparing."

Kion said, "Sure."

So Kion ate a piece of meatloaf.

Hitler said, "So, how did it taste?"

Kion said, "Yep. This is really good."

Hitler said, "Thanks."

Zira said, "Hey Kion, try out my brussel sprout."

Kion said, "Uh, okay."

So Kion ate a piece of brussel sprout and spit it out to the ground.

Kion said, "Ewww, this taste awful."

Zira said, "Well you can't be a Lion Guard if you don't eat your vegetable."

Kion said, "Unleast I don't have to be the fastest."

Zira sighed.

Tina said, "Hey Kion, try this gingerbread cookies."

Kion said, "Sure."

Kion tasted the gingerbread cookies.

Kion said, "Mmm, it taste good."

Tina said, "Thanks!"

Clifford said, "Hey Kion, while we're waiting, wanna have a Pokemon battle."

Kion said, "Sure!"

So Kion and Clifford went to the courtyard to have a Pokemon battle.

Clifford said, "Alright Charmander, I choose you."

Charmander came out of it Pokeball.

Kion said, "Alright then, Magby, I choose you."

Magby came out of it Pokeball.

Clifford said, "Alright Charmander, use quick attack."

Charmander used quick attack.

Kion said, "Magby, dodge it and use ember."

So Magby dodged the attack and used ember on Charmander. Charmander quickly dodged the ember attack.

Clifford said, "Alright Charmander, flamethrower."

Charmander used flamethrower on Magby. Causing him to faint.

Kion said, "No."

Clifford said, "Yes."

Kion said, "You did your best Magby, return."

Magby went back to it Pokeball.

Kion said, "You did a great job Clifford."

Clifford said, "Thanks. You did great Charmander, return."

Charmander went back to it Pokeball.

Clifford said, "Well, that passed a little time, didn't it?"

Kion said, "Yep! Let's go check on the others."

So the two went back into the apartment.

Simba said, "Hey you two, I'm so glad you're back. Guess what time it is."

Kion said, "Uh, party."

Simba said, "Nope, bathtime."

Kion said, "For Mom, I'm guessing?"

Simba said, "Yes, but children first. Come along."

So Simba took Kion and Clifford to the bathtub. They notice that Daffodil, Zuri, Tifu, Vitani, Kovu, and Nuka are already inside the bathtub.

Daffodil said, "This is so fun!"

Tifu said, "Sure is! Right, Zuri?"

Zuri said, "I never did stop enjoying this..."

Nuka said, "Aww...I can't believe I have to do this..."

Vitani said, "I hate this SOOOO much..."

Kovu said, "Me too, sis..."

Kion said, "Aw, man. Do I really have to?"

Simba said, "Now Kion, remember Hakuna Matata."

Kion said, "Fine."

So Clifford and Kion went inside the bathtub as well.

Vitani said, "Hi Kion. I'm glad to see you decided to join us."

Kion said, "Well, I didn't want to, but..."

Vitani said, "At least it's not as bad now that you're with me..."

Kion blushed.

Tifu said, "Hmm, from the look of this, I think Kion had a crush on Vitani."

Kion said, "Got a problem with that."

Tifu said, "Well...You like me too, don't you?"

Kion said, "Of course! I like having two girlfriends..."

Tifu said, "Okay, I'm scrubbing you, Kion!"

She begins forcibly washing Kion, and he struggles.

Zuri said, "Wait a minute, I once remember that you were not very nice to Kion when Kiara was in charge of the Prideland for a few day."

Tifu said, "Well, I was on Kiara's side..."

Kion said, "Uh, girls? Are we ignoring the fact that I'm being forced to take a bath against my will?"

Zuri said, "What wrong Kion? Can't stay clean for a day."

Kion said, "Oh, I'll show you who can stay clean for a day."

Kion quickly pounce on Zuri.

Daffodil said, "Guys, we're in a bathtub, not the watering hole."

Kion said, "Shut up, bunny!"

Daffodil said, "Insult me again, and I'll grab some scissors and chop off that precious tuft of yours!"

Clifford said, "Don't you meet cut."

Daffodil said, "Yeah, that what I meant."

Zuri said, "Grrrr, get off me Kion."

Kion said, "Not until you say Uncle."

Zuri said, "Uncle! Uncle!"

Kion got off of Zuri.

Kion said, "All right, you're off the hook. But still, can't I leave this tub now?"

Tifu said, "No, you're not fully clean yet."

Kion said, "You're turning into Emily Elizabeth."

Tifu said, "Well you're turning into Nala."

Nuka said, "Why don't you two termites stop bickering for once?"

Clifford said, "He's right, Kion."

Kion said, "Oh, fine..."

Tifu begins happily scrubbing Kion's back as he groans.

Zuri smiled evilly and said, "Oh Kion."

Kion said, "What is it Zuri?"

Zuri said, "Think fast."

Zuri quickly shoot a shampoo on Kion's face.

Kion said, "AAAAAAHH!"

Zuri said, "Ha ha ha ha!"

Kion wipes the shampoo out of his face and growls.

Zuri said, "It sound like someone is feeling a little soapy."

Kion quickly grabbed a soap and threw it on Zuri, but missed and threw it on Clifford.

Clifford said, "OW!"

Kion said, "Whoop."

Daffodil said, "Grrrr, how dare you hurt my brother?"

Daffodil took a bubble soap and threw it on Kion, but missed and threw it on Kovu.

Kovu said, "Ouch!"

Daffodil said, "Sorry!"

Vitani said, "Grrrr, you hurt my brother."

Vitani quickly grabbed the soap and threw it on Daffodil, but missed and it shattered the window.

Daffodil said, "You'll pay for that..."

Vitani said, "Oh, yeah? And how are you gonna do that?"

Daffodil said, "Hehehehehehehe!"

Daffodil picked up a bug from under the tub and shoved it in Vitani mouth.

Vitani said, "Ha! You think that'll do anything? I eat bugs all the time!"

Daffodil said, "All right, then. How would you like to get your tuft cut off like I threatened with Kion earlier?"

Vitani said, "Go ahead. I'm not scare of some stupid scissor. Unlike you are."

Daffodil said, "I really will cut it. I really will."

Vitani said, "Oh yeah."

Vitani quickly hit Daffodil between the stomach and ran off.

Daffodil said, "Oh, you're asking for it now!"

So Daffodil ran after Vitani.

Kion and Clifford sighed and said, "Girls. Always the crazy one."

Tifu and Zuri said, "WHAT!"

Kion said, "Come on, look at this! Don't you think it's a LITTLE weird?"

Zuri said, "Oh you think that's weird. Well tell that to someone who decided to move the bees instead of the eland."

Tifu said, "Oh, come on! Do we really have to bring that up?"

Zuri said, "Uh, yeah. It either you and me."

Kion said, "Yeah, well unleast I'm not scared of trying to eat bugs."

Zuri said, "Hey!"

Kion said, "Oh, well..."

Kion said, "I guess I'll just leave you girls to your bath..."

Tifu said, "Oh, no you don't!"

Tifu grabs his back legs and pulls him back into the water.

Kion said, "Aah!"

Tifu said, "Hehehehehehehe!"

Kion said, "Grrrr, let me go."

Tifu said, "Not until you're freshly clean."

Kion said, "Aw, man..."

Tifu and Zuri team up to bathe him, soaping up his underarms.

Kion said, "AHH! Kovu, Nuka, Clifford help me."

Nuka said, "Got it."

Nuka, Kovu, and Clifford quickly grabbed the soap and started throwing it on Tifu and Zuri.

Tifu said, "Ow!"

Zuri said, "Kion, stay still."

Kion said, "But I don't want my underarms clean!"

Tifu said, "The "dirty boy" smell just doesn't suit you..."

The girls keep washing him, and he whines.

Clifford said, "This isn't working. What do we do?"

Kovu said, "Honestly, I have no idea."

Zuri said, "You know Tifu, I'm glad you're on my side again."

Tifu said, "Me too..."

Kion said, "Let me go! Please!"

Tifu said, "Oh, we're done with your underarms."

Kion said, "Whew...Finally..."

Zuri said, "But now it's time to wash your feet!"

Kion screams as the girls rub soap between his toes.

Just as Tifu and Zuri washes Kion's feet, Vitani and Daffodil ran in and made a big splash in the bathtub, causing the bathroom to be a mess.

Clifford said, "Whoa."

Kion said, "Hevi Kabisa."

Zuri said, "Look at this place! It's a mess!"

Daffodil, scissors in hand, moves menacingly toward Vitani.

Daffodil said, " I'm going to do it...I'm going to cut it..."

Vitani said, "Oh dear. Kion, save me."

Kion quickly pinned Daffodil and preventing her from hurting Vitani.

Kion said, "Not so fast bunny."

Daffodil said, "Grrrr, get off me Kion."

Kion said, "Or what?"

Daffodil said, "Or I'll chop off your tuft as well!"

Kion said, "Ha, do your worst."

Soon, Hitler came in and saw a mess in the bathroom. He gasped and said, "Hevi Kabisa. What happened in here?"

Clifford said, "Don't ask..."

Daffodil said, "So you're not afraid? If you get in my way, you and Vitani can both say goodbye to those beloved tufts!"

Hitler said, "Alright, that enough you two. You totally made a mess in the bathroom. I leave you animals for ten minute and this is how it should be."

Kovu said, "Well, don't blame us. It was Zuri fault."

Zuri said, "My fault."

Kovu said, "You threw the soap at Kion and now you cause a mayhem."

Zuri said, "Oh, right..."

Hitler said, "Ridiculous...Fine, I'll leave. But you had better behave yourselves..."

So Hitler left.

Daffodil said, "So, Kion, what'll it be? Gonna let me get to Vitani, or are you ready to sacrifice your hair?"

Kion said, "Actually, I got a better idea."

He quickly pinned Daffodil and began kissing her toward her mouth. Daffodil squirms, and both Vitani and Tiifu glare.

Vitani said, "You're only making her madder, Kion..."

Kion said, "Then it time for plan B."

Kion quickly set in position and used the Roar of the Elders on Daffodil.

Daffodil is hurtled out of the tub and towards the door.

Daffodil said, "Oohhh...That was your LAST chance, Kion!"

She runs toward Kion and jumps back into the tub, scissors in hand. She grabs Kion's tuft, and before he can do anything about it, she begins chopping away at his tuft.

Kion said, "Noooooo!"

Kion screams as Daffodil keeps cutting, and the red hairs fly everywhere. She finally stops, and the newly shaved Kion feels his tufftless head before gasping in horror.

Clifford said, "Alright Daffodil, stop hurting Kion. I think he suffer enough."

Kion said, "Yeah...My poor mane..."

Tifu said, "There, there, it's okay..."

Kion said, "No, it's not! I look awful without my tuft!"

Vitani said, "No you don't, sweetie..."

Tifu said, "Okay, let's soap up the bald spot."

Kion sighed and Tiifu gently washes the top of Kion's head and behind his ears.

Kion said, "Thanks Tifu."

Tifu said, "You're welcome honey."

Nuka said, "Oh brother."

Kovu said, "Alright, I think our bath is done. Come on, let dry ourselves up."

So everybody quickly grabbed a towel and dry their body up.

Vitani said, "Man, does it feel good to be out of there..."

Kovu said, "I know..."

Kion said, "That was the worst bath of my life..."

Zuri said, "Now you know how Nala feel about bath."

Kion said, "Yeah, I guess so."

Clifford said, "Come on, let get back to the kitchen."

So they all went back to the kitchen.

Simba said, "Kion! Is that you?"

Kion sighed and said, "Yes, Dad...It's me.

Simba said, "What happened to your mane?"

Kion said, "That clean freak Daffodil cut my mane off. Now I'm just as bald as Homer Simpson and Charlie Brown."

Simba said, "Ah...Sorry 'bout that, son."

Kion said, "I had to take a bath AND I got my hair cut off...I feel like a total dweeb."

Simba said, "Alright, it okay son. When I was your age, I got my mane cut off too. It'll grow back later."

Kion said, "It better."

Hitler said, "Hey Simba, Kion, can I talk to you for a second?"

Simba said, "Sure. What is it?"

Hitler said, "I just got a call from the general about the hunting. They saw a huge pile of rock which it probably Pride Rock. They say that they're gonna tear it down."

Simba said, "WHAT? They can't do that!"

Hitler said, "I know that. I try asking him not to, but he refused to listen to me."

Zuri said, "Wait, did you just say that Pride Rock is gonna be destroyed?"

Hitler said, "Yes."

Zuri smiled evilly and said, "With Pride Rock being destroyed, I can finally rule the Prideland. MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

Hitler said, "Uh hello, we can hear you."

Zuri said, "Oh...right..."

Kion said, "You will NOT take over the Pride Lands, Zuri! Not on my watch!"

Zuri said, "Well, look at you, being so confident after being humiliated earlier!"

Kion said, "What did you say?"

Simba said, "Alright you two, knock it off. We need to save Pride Rock before they tear it down."

Hitler said, "Well you better hurry, they're getting the wrecking ball to demolish Pride Rock."

Simba said, "Kion, assemble your guard, and you and I will go back to Pride Rock. Everyone else will stay here."

Kion said, "I'm on it, Dad!"

So Kion went to finds Fuli, Beshte, and Ono. Soon, he found them.

Kion said, "Hey we got a problem."

Beshte said, "What happened to you, Kion?"

Ono said, "I think he's been bathed and shaved! Nice to see you're finally clean..."

Fuli said, "The new 'do looks kind of nice, actually."

Kion said, "Yeah well, that the least of my worry. Right now we need to get to Pride Rock. The general say that they're gonna tear it down. We just hurry."

Ono said, "But what about the hunters?"

Kion said, "Forget about the hunters."

Fuli said, "But we're one guard short."

Kion send a signal to get Buttercup. Soon, she got here.

Buttercup said, "Hey Kion, what the problem?"

Kion said, "They're gonna tear down Pride Rock! We need to hurry!"

Buttercup said, "Love the new look, by the way! You look so much better without that crazy mohawk..."

Kion said, "Oh, come on..."

Beshte said, "Talk about the hair later, right now we must get to Pride Rock."

So the Lion Guard made their way to Pride Rock. When they got there, they notice a bunch of police cars and yellow tape.

Kion said, "Oh, great, we're never gonna get in there..."

Beshte said, "Wait, I got an idea. Why don't we do a protest to prevent the people from tearing down Pride Rock."

Kion said, "Great idea, Beshte!"

Beshte said, "Here, I got some paper and paint for you to write for the protesting."

Kion said, "Thanks!"

Fuli said, "Wait, how are we gonna write? I mean, we have paws, not hand."

Buttercup said, "But I can. First, we need something cool to write in order for the people to not destroy Pride Rock."

Kion said, "Any ideas?"

Ono said, "How about, Save the Prideland from those meanie, our animals just want some peace."

Kion said, "Perfect, Ono!"

Fuli said, "Okay, but how are we gonna get to the top of Pride Rock with a bunch of police men in the way?"

Kion said, "Hmm, I think I have an idea, but since Pumbaa and Bunga are not here, we need beans. Lots and lots of beans."

Ono said, "Oh, great..."

Fuli said, "And where are we gonna get lots of beans?"

Kion said, "I bet we have some beans back at the apartment. I'll be right back."

So Kion went back to the apartment to get some beans.

Kion said, "Hey, Zira, do we still have those beans?"

Zira said, "Yes, we do. Will you leave me alone if I give them to you?"

Kion said, "Yep!"

Zira gave Kion some beans and went back to the Prideland.

Kion said, "Alright guys, I got the beans. Now let see, Beshte, you eat it."

Beshte said, "What? Why me?"

Kion said, "Because, you're bigger than all of us."

Besthe said, "So?"

Kion said, "Just eat the beans."

Beshte sighed and said, "Fine."

Beshte ate a ton of can of beans. Soon, his body started reacting. Later, he was just about to gas.

Beshte said, "Guys, duck for cover."

Everybody ducked and Beshte created a giant stink bomb. Which causes the hunters and general to faint.

Kion said, "Success!"

Besthe said, "We will never speak of this again..."

Kion said, "Agree. Now let get to Pride Rock."

So the Lion Guard finally made it to the top of Pride Rock.

Buttercup said, "Okay, we made it."

Kion said, "Yes!"

Ono said, "Now we gotta hang these poster in order to prevent the hunters from tearing down Pride Rock."

Fuli said, "Well we gotta do it fast. These hunters will wake up in any minute."

Kion said, "All right. Let's get going, guys!"

So the Lion Guard started hanging poster all over Pride Rock. By the time they're finished, the general and the hunters are awake.

General said, "Ohh...What the? What's that?"

Kion said, "Dear people, we mean no harm, but we can not let you tear down Pride Rock."

General said, "Whoa, a talking lion."

Fuli said, "Well, that new."

General said, "Alright, get down you animals. I got a giant rock to tear down."

Kion said, "No! This is OUR home!"

General said, "Well, I have a contract and a deed from a young female lion cub who wants me to tear down Pride Rock."

Kion said, "From who? Your girlfriend."

General said, "No, someone by the name Zuri."

Kion said, "Grr...That no-good LIAR!"

General said, "So, that means you must get off of this rock right now. Or else."

Kion said, "Or else what?"

General said, "Men, start your position."

The hunters started pointing the gun at the Lion Guard.

Kion said, "You don't know what you're up against."

General said, "Oh yeah, do your worst."

Kion uses the Roar of the Elders, sending them backward. Later, the men got back up and started climbing up the rock and capturing the Lion Guard.

Ono said, "Oh no, what do we do?"

Kion said, "We'll just have to fight them. Lion Guard, ready."

Lion Guard said, "READY!"

Kion said, "Here we go!"

So the Lion Guard began attacking the hunters as well. For half an hour, almost all of the hunters had ran away. The only person left is the general.

General said, "I don't give up so easily, kids!"

Kion said, "That's Lion Guard to you buster."

General said, "Hmm, you know lion cub. You got spunk. How about we set a deal?"

Kion said, "What kind of deal?"

General said, "I will stop people from tearing down Pride Rock, if you give in a sacrifice."

Kion said, "What kind of sacrifice?"

General said, "You must marry Zuri and be her queen."

Fuli said, "WHAT?"

Kion said, "Wait a minute...If I do this, the danger will be over...And hey, there's always divorce..."

Besthe said, "I guess so."

Kion sighed and said, ".Fine."

General said, "Alright, we will precede the ceremony tomorrow. Make sure you wear something nice, okay Kion."

Kion said, "Well, I've already been groomed against my will, so I guess that's taken care of..."

General said, "Great. See ya tomorrow at Pride Rock."

So the General went back to the military.

Ono said, "So Kion, you're really gonna marry Zuri."

Kion said, "Guys, I have a plan, don't worry. I'm gonna marry her, and then divorce her as quickly as I can."

Fuli said, "Uh Kion, only women can do a divorce. Not men."

Beshte said, "And if you divorce her to quickly, she might tell the general again."

Kion said, "Oh, come on, guys...Haven't I been humiliated enough already?"

Buttercup said, "Wait, I know. Why don't Zuri get the divorce?"

Kion said, "How?"

Buttercup said, "You just need to be the lazy, gross, immature, bad, lion cub and she'll probably give you a divorce."

Kion said, "You're right! Even before she turned evil, she always hated me for that very reason! That's brilliant!"

So the Lion Guard went back to the apartment and Buttercup went back to Townsville.

Kion said, "Hey dad, guess what."

Simba said, "What?"

Kion said, "I'm getting marry to Zuri."

Simba said, "Huh?"

Kion said, "You see, the general and I made a deal. To save Pride Rock, I have to marry Zuri."

Simba said, "Oh, man..."

Kion said, "But listen... I'm gonna be the most immature cub so she can give me a divorce."

Simba said, "Good plan, son."

Soon, Zuri came looking evil at Kion and said, "Hello Kion, how the destruction going?"

Kion siad, "There is to be no more destruction. I have agreed to your terms of marriage."

Zuri was surprised and said, "Yes, everything is going to plan."

Kion said, "What was that?"

Zuri said, "Oh nothing. Well then, I think I'll be buying my wedding dress for tomorrow. If I were you I would buy a tuxedo."

Kion said, "Oh, all right..."

So Zuri left to buy a wedding dress.

Kion said, "Man, I HATE tuxedos...I'm gonna look like an even bigger psycho than I already do..."

Vitani said, "What bigger psycho?"

Kion said, "Ahh, Vitani."

Vitani said, "So, why would you want a tuxedo?"

Kion said, "Oh, man...How do I explain this?"

Vitani said, "Try me."

Kion said, "Zuri hired some humans to try and demolish Pride Rock, and she only stopped because I agreed to...ahem...temporarily marry her."

Vitani said, "WHAT?"

Kion said, "Vitani, listen! You know I don't like her! I'm gonna divorce her as quickly as I can!"

Vitani said, "Uh Kion, only a woman can do a divorce."

Kion said, "Fuli said the same thing. See, I'm gonna be as bad a husband as I can. Then she'll want to leave!"

Vitani said, "I don't think that'll be too easy. You see, Zuri been to the Outland for a couple week and I think she got used to being messy."

Kion said, "You saw how much fun she had in the tub...Including washing me..."

Vitani said, "That because Simba banished her after killing Kiara. Beside, it might not be easy trying to be a worst husband."

Kion said, "How come?"

Vitani said, "Well one thing, you're a Pridelander, two, you're not evil enough to be bad, and three, you might make it even more worst by letting Zuri be the worst wife."

Kion said, "I didn't mean to be evil. I just mean being my usual slob self, which we both know will get to her sooner or later."

Vitani said, "Okay, good luck. Come on, let go get you that tuxedo."

So Vitani took Kion to buy a tuxedo for the wedding as much as Zuri bought a wedding dress. The next day, it was the day at the wedding.

Kion said, "I look dumb in this thing..."

Nala said, "Oh, don't be silly. You look fine."

Jasiri said, "You know Kion, that suit made you look like a prince."

Kion said, "Oh, I feel much better Jasiri."

Zuri said, "Oh Kion, how do you like my dress?"

Kion said, "You look...[gulp]...great."

Zuri said, "Of course I do..."

Fuli said, "Kion, quickly get to the front."

Kion said, "Oh, right."

So Kion went to the front of the stage. Later, the wedding music hit while Zuri is walking along the idle.

Rafiki said, "Okay, we have gather here today for the two couple that will get marry. Zuri, will you take Kion to be your fiercest husband."

Zuri said, "I do."

Rafiki said, "And Kion, will you take Zuri to be your clean freak wife?"

Kion gulped and said, "I do."

Rafiki said, "I now pronounce you cub and bride! You may kiss the girl."

Kion and Zuri kissed and everybody applauded. In Kion mind, "Man, this is embarrassing.

In Zuri mind, "Yes, everything is going according to plan."

After the wedding, they went off to say goodbye to Clifford and Daffodil.

Cliffford said, "Congratulations, Kion!"

Kion said, "Uh, thanks."

Daffodil said, "I can tell you two are gonna get along quite nicely."

Zuri said, "Oh, we will."

Clifford said, "So, you're heading back to the Prideland."

Kion said, "Yep. The general told me that the hunters won't harm the Prideland ever again."

Zuri said, "Nope. I made sure of that..."

Kion said, "What do you mean by that?"

Zuri said, "Oh, nothing. I'm sticking by my deal..."

Kion said, "Well anyway, we'll see ya later guys."

So Clifford and Daffodil say goodbye to Kion and the others and went back to the Prideland. Zira, Kovu, Nuka, Dogo, Rairai, Goigoi, and Jasiri went back to the Outland. Tina also went back to the jungle.

Tifu said, "Wow, it so good to be back home."

Kion said, "You can say that again..."

Zuri said, "Oh Kion dear, can you excuse me for a moment? I need to talk to Vitani."

Vitani said, "Huh?"

Kion said, "Sure Zuri. Make sure you don't smell when you get back."

Zuri said, "Whatever."

So Kion left to Pride Rock.

Vitani said, "What do you want to talk to me about? And was Kion just implying that I smell?"

Zuri said, "No, he was referring to me. Anyway, I got a surprise for you."

Vitani said, "What?"

Zuri said, "Follow me."

So Zuri took Vitani to the bottom of the gorge.

Vitani said, "Wait a minute...You're bringing me here to kill me, aren't you?"

Zuri said, "What? No. My surprise is way different than that. Remember when you wanted to be Scar's heir, but he chose Kovu over you."

Vitani said, "Yes..."

Zuri said, "Well, I found another lion who can make you a queen. It just right across the other side of the gorge at the end."

Vitani said, "Great, let go."

Zuri said, "No, you go. I gotta get back to my husband. Beside, he's probably reading my diary by now."

Vitani said, "I can't imagine him being all that interested in it..."

Zuri said, "Well, you know boys. Anyway, hope you find that lion."

Vitani said, "Alright."

So Vitani set off to find the lion. Meanwhile, Zuri smile evilly and went to the eland who are sleeping. Later, Zuri made a loud roar and awoke the eland. Causing them to run into the gorge. Then, Zuri went back to Pride Rock to warn Kion.

Zuri said, "Kion! The eland are stampeding in the gorge!"

Kion said, "What?"

Zuri said, "And Vitani is down there."

Kion said, "Hevi Kabisa, come on."

So the two set off to rescue Vitani. Meanwhile, Vitani heard a loud rumbling sound. When she turned around, she notice a bunch of eland are heading toward her. She ran as fast as she can. Kion and Zuri finally made it and saw Vitani running for her life.

Vitani said, "I knew it...I KNEW it was a trick..."

Kion said, "Hang on Vitani, we'll save you."

Kion quickly got down there to save Vitani. Soon, he grabbed her and placed her on the safe rock. Then he was pulled by the eland. Soon, Zuri went up the cliff and just by Kion who jump on the edge on the cliff. He began climbing up. Soon, he saw Zuri.

Kion said, "Zuri, My wife, help me."

Zuri turned around to make sure no one was seen and she grabbed Kion forepaws. She said, "Long live the Lion Guard."

Zuri quickly dropped Kion to the eland and screaming as Vitani shouted, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Later, Vitani went down to find Kion. Soon, when she find him, she notice that he was not breathing. She gasped and she notice that he was dead.

Vitani said, "No, please!"

She sobs into his fur, and he coughs.

Kion said, "I...I...Vitani?"

Vitani said, "Oh, KION!"

She squeezes him tight.

Kion said, "Choking-not-breathing!"

Vitani said, "How could this have happened?"

Kion said, "Vitani, I need you to avenge my death."

Vitani said, "But you're not dead..."

Kion said, "Oh, right. Well, you still need to help me recover...and kill Zuri, since she came so close to killing me..."

Vitani said, "I will Kion and I will make her pay for what she done. Come on, let take you back to Pride Rock."

So Vitani took Kion back to Pride Rock for recovering. Soon, Nala came and said, "Oh my lord, what happened?"

Kion said, "Zuri tried to kill me!"

Nala said, "Oh, sweetie!"

Nala grabs Kion and licks him in sheer relief.

Vitani said, "Now where is that fatty clean freak?"

Zuri said, "HEHEHEHEHEHE! Right here."

Vitani said, "You rotten little..."

Zuri said, "Ah, ah, ah! Don't talk so rough to a sensitive girl like me..."

Vitani eye started burning up and she started attacking Zuri. The two ladies began attacking each other. Soon, Vitani scratch one of Zuri eyes, causing her to bleed. Then she rip her stomach and took her heart out. Later, Zuri gasp and died.

Vitani said, "Finally..."

Kion said, "Wow...You did it...You really did it..."

He looks up at the sky, smiled and said, "Kiara, you've been avenged."

Kiara ghost said, "Thanks Kion, but next time don't let the lady do all the work."

Kion said, "Fine."

Vitani said, "Kion, I have a bad feeling about this."

Kion said, "How come?"

Vitani said, "Well, the general made a deal with you by marrying Zuri, but now that she's dead, the general might come back for payback."

Kion said, "I can handle him, don't worry."

Vitani said, "Well, now that the war is over, how about you and I go on a romantic walk?"

Kion said, "I'd love that!"

So Kion and Vitani went walking for the rest of the day.

The End.


End file.
